Drunken Encounters Can Go A Long Way
by ForeverTheTorturedRebel
Summary: Mai Shiranui is getting sick and tired of chasing after his fiancee Andy Bogard. Kyo Kusanagi is sick and tired of being homesick around his girlfriend Yuki. They finally meet alone at a bar downtown. For Kyo and Mai, what can really happen next between them and bottle of delicious sake? Whatever it is, it ain't pretty. Rated T for a bit of drinking.


**"Drunken Encounters Can Go A Long Way"**

**Rated T for Language and a bit of drinking**

**Disclaimer: Do not own the King of Fighters game series or its characters. It is owned by SNK themselves.**

* * *

It was pretty much a depressing night to begin with. Otherwise, it felt so much like hell.

However, it couldn't be more clear when Mai Shiranui stepped into Mac's Bar. Basically, getting her boyfriend Andy Bogard to finally commit to her just took her toll. Quite frankly, she was getting tired of having to get somebody like him to at least accept her proposal. That way they would finally settle down with a nice home, a nice child, and some money that they would afford for all of those things. But Andy's training just to prove that he would at least beat his brother Terry Bogard was really important then having to commit to her, she seemed. Quite frankly, Mai Shiranui was getting tired of him.

Maybe she thought that it was finally time to stop chasing him. Maybe it was about time that Andy needed to be on his own. And to be fair in Mai's sense, it was maybe about time to just let him go. After all, it was for the best.

So what better way than to just drink the pain right away? She would've went to the L'Amour bar, but that seemed a little too fancy. And she wouldn't dare to go right to the Pao Pao Cafe, because there might be a good chance where Andy might be after a long hard day of intense training. Maybe the better choice would be Mac's Bar, since it was the most rowdy roadhouse there ever was. From the word of mouth, Mai found out that there were some priceless sake downtown, so Mac's Bar was the only bar to ever have some strong sake. Let's hope that she didn't pass out this time.

As soon as she entered, she stepped up to the counter in which the bartender recognized her instantly.

"Well well well, if it ain't Mai Shiranui! I heard you slumped on your ass during that fight with Athena Asamiya. Was it worth getting ass burn?" The bartender chuckled a little bit before Mai started to be a little rudely to him.

"Does it really matter? No it isn't. Order me up some of your finest sake, please." Mai said with a weary expression.

"Wow, a feisty one! We sure get women like you around here!" The bartender replied as he was impressed by Mai's annoyed tone of voice. He then poured the rest of the spiky liquid on a shot glass. "There you go, spicy as your body itself."

"Gee, thanks..." Mai said with a rolling of the eyes as she downed the rest of the glass in over a second. She felt a little gingery twitch all through her body because of the liquid of the drink itself. "Man, that's really spicy!"

"I know right? You'll feel like in heaven after several shots!" The bartender nodded right to her.

"Huh, and yet with a drink like this, I feel like I'm in hell." Mai scoffed a bit as she once again took another glass. To Mai, this was her kind of drug whenever she wanted to get rid of her problems with Andy, just like what she's now going through recently. But little that Mai didn't know, she wasn't the only one who was suffering a bit.

A certain flame-bringer from a famous family had now suddenly entered the establishment. Of course, without his famous high-school uniform, he was still recognizable nonetheless knowing that he was now wearing his leather jacket and denim jeans. Of course, the famous flaming sun symbol was still on the back of his leather jacket. He sighed knowing that the girl that he loved, which was named Yuki, couldn't bother to at least pick up his calls on his cell phone. Basically, the phone started to lose reception right after he stepped inside the bar. He was feeling a little homesick being away in his native Japan, and he needed to find some sort of closure so that he wouldn't have to feel homesick anymore.

Basically, he was known as Kyo Kusanagi. So he too reached up to the counter and eyed the bartender.

"Soooooo, what's it gonna be for you today, Mr. Kusanagi?" The bartender spoke to Kyo directly.

"I don't really know..." Kyo said as he was trying to make up his mind, "Are you sure you don't have anything alcoholic?"

"This is a bar/roadhouse, dude. We serve anyone from any age." The bartender spoke to him with a nod.

"In case, I'll just take a Pepsi, then." Kyo replied.

"Plain or on the rocks?" The bartender spoke once again.

"Just plain would be fine." Kyo nodded right to the busy bartender as he went away to go make Kyo's drink.

As soon as the youngster of the Kusanagi family was waiting for his drink to arrive, he then suddenly noticed who was sitting right beside him at this moment. Heck, he wouldn't even believe his eyes at a single moment.

"Mai?" Kyo replied as Mai suddenly turned her head to him in a drunken mood. "Is that really you?"

"Why in the heck do you wanna know? If I was me, I would've been sober because of this shit..." Mai spoke as she was now feeling a little disoriented. Who knew the two shots that she drink could very much take much more of Mai's brain cells?

"I guess by your attitude then, I'll take those words as a yes." Kyo responded through half-mind. "Call me retarded, but are you drunk?"

"Well, if you're gonna ask me a question like that, I guess you might be." Mai said with a light-hearted giggle.

"Yeah, sorry for me to ask that..." Kyo said with a little ounce of sarcasm in his voice.

And then finally, Kyo's drink finally arrived on the counter. Nothing but a glass of Pepsi with a lime wedge on top. Kyo's taste buds wanted to be on fire, and with a nice gentle sip of the Pepsi liquid, he finally felt refreshed.

"Ahhhhh... that's really good." Kyo said after he sipped his drink.

"What in the hell are you drinking?" Mai said, still feeling an ounce of drunkness inside her system.

"It's just a Pepsi with a lime wedge. Nothing fancy." Kyo chuckled a little bit as Mai suddenly snarled with such laughter.

"Why in the heck are you drinking that? Don't you want something strong and powerful, like this bottle of sake here?" Mai said as he teased him with the whole bottle of sake, just waving right over Kyo's face. He looked a little disturbed by it as a matter of fact.

"Look, nothing personal between us or that matter, but I hardly drink that stuff." Kyo replied as he passed on Mai's offer, but it was only temporarily.

"C'Mon, what are ya, such the poorest sport I've ever seen? It's actually not that bad. Sure you feel such a shock when you first taste it, but your problems will go away with one sip!" Mai exclaimed as he teased him with the bottle once again.

"Mai, what really makes you think you want me to taste this?" Kyo spoke on with an eyebrow raised.

"Because if you don't, I'll hold my breath until I turn purple!" Mai exclaimed with so much as a serious tone of voice.

"You really can't be serious..." Kyo said as his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

And as he finally realized it, Mai started to hold her breath. Kyo felt like it was such a waste of time. He couldn't believe that Mai was just forcing Kyo to do something foul like taking a sip of sake. It was like someone forcing another to take a sniff full of pot.

"There's no way I'm gonna drink this..." Kyo said to her as Mai suddenly got angry and fuming. Kyo just had to admit that she looked more scarier pissed off and holding his breath. She looked pretty much like an angry horse from here. Knowing that Kyo didn't want to say no, Mai somehow moved her head from side to side just to irritate him. Mai then hummed 'Pop Goes The Weasel' just to make Kyo break and change his mind. Geez, just hearing her hum the tune just irritated Kyo's eardrums. Every time he heard the tune over and over again, Kyo's anger rose tenfold.

And finally as Mai hummed pretty much the last tune, Kyo finally decided to change his mind.

"OKAY, I'LL DRINK IT!" Kyo shouted right at her, which almost startled everybody that was inside the bar, "IF I DRINK IT, WILL YOU LEAVE ME ALONE?"

Hearing Kyo change his mind, Mai finally went from serious to happy in an instant.

"Verily!" Mai exclaimed as she took her shot glass and poured another shot of sake right into it, "Now just remember to drink fast. A slow shot can only burn your brain right off."

"Yeah, I get it..." Kyo said as she sent the shot glass to him. He took it off of Mai's hands and without any hesistation, Kyo downed the liquid in no less than 1 second.

Man, Mai was dead right. The taste had just burned a little bit off it's brain. Kyo was trying to shake off the aftertaste before he somehow got used to the uncomfortable spicy flavor of the drink. It wasn't really bad to be quite exact.

"Wow... not bad." Kyo said with such little approval. "A little spicy for my being, but not bad."

"See, I knew you like it!" Mai said as she felt the little smile go through the flamebringer's face, "You ready for another glass?"

"I hate to say it..." Kyo spoke on with a deep breath, as he was now thinking about Mai's question to him, "...but sure. Pour another glass on me!"

"That a-boy..." Mai spoke with a little hiccup on her as she poured yet another glass of sake right into the glass. Without any thinking, Kyo downed the glass in a second. The spicy aftertaste came back, but that didn't mean much to Kyo anymore. He was having one hell of a good time.

**A few glasses later...**

Both Kyo and Mai were just laughing and enjoying each other's company. Kyo just fell right off the wagon. Mainly he was just experiencing how Mai felt when she fell off the wagon every time. Mai was laughing freakishly when she heard Kyo's speech blur out every time he talked.

"Hey... k-knock knock..." Kyo snickered a bit drunkly.

"W-w-w... who's there?" Mai replied with a stupid stutter.

"Lit... Little boy... can't reach the d-doorbell!" Kyo shouted on crazily as he laughed like such a nut.

"You... you are so weak at knock-knock jokes! What are ya... on dope?" Mai snickered crazily as she almost fell out of her seat.

"I may look like I'm on d-dope... but at least I'm... I'm not retarded!" Kyo exclaimed as he snorted with another laugh. And then suddenly, Kyo fell outta of his seat as Mai just kept on laughing her off.

**Another few glasses later...**

Both Kyo and Mai now started to cry angrily, basically because their problems involving Mai's so-called fiancee and Kyo's homesick girlfriend were being blared out in the most drunken fashion possible. Mai almost came this close to dropping dead as Kyo managed to keep his eye-sight in check. He looked like a damn drunken zombie and it was showing.

"How dare that bitch Andy never commit to me? That fartdonkey!" Mai said as she felt another hiccup go right through her brain. "How dare him! I'm frickin beautiful damn it! I got it going and so far, that stupid fartknocker is wasting his time with beating his whore of a brother!"

"You think y... you got problems? I got a bitch who's already worried sick about me? I-I think she's cheating on m-me!" Kyo shouted and stuttered out a bit drunkenly, "That's why she won't t-talk to me! Well, if she wants it that way, than I say 'go to hell' to her and I go to heaven!"

"Me too! Andy can go to hell and that silly little girly hair of his!" Mai said with a little laughable cry, "I want somebody to hold me..."

"S-same here too!" Kyo exclaimed and stuttered as the whole room around him was now spinning.

"I wish I could find somebody to kiss! That'll show that bitch Andy!" Mai exclaimed once again drunkenly, "I bet I could find someone cute!"

"I wish I could find somebody hot! That way that Yuki whore will show how twice the man I am with another hottie!" Kyo exclaimed with so much drunken pride.

"But where can I find her?" Both Kyo and Mai said simultaneously.

And then suddenly, the two flame-bringers looked at each other once again, but this time, they were both checking each other out.

In Mai's mind, Kyo was perhaps the most hottest hunk he could ever see. I mean, he had the looks of a teenage heartthrob, but he was just well-built quite like Andy was. Did I mention that he can also manipulate flame just like her? That was a really interesting fact. I mean, including that leather jacket and the denim pants, he was just so damn sexier than andy.

In Kyo's mind, Mai displayed the stereotypical sexy female ninja. That type of cleavage she was showing off and that pretty face she had made her so insanely attractive. He was impressed by her every time they fought respectively against one another. That jiggle and the way she bounced, it made Kyo's heart just flame up on impact.

Somehow, they stood closer against one another, hoping that either Kyo or Mai would make the first move on each other. It was like two outlaws facing each other in the Wild West, except that this gunfire had nothing but flame and fire all around. With their hearts beating and brains pumping into pleasure...

...Kyo suddenly leaned right into Mai...

...and enchanted her with a passionate kiss. Suddenly, the touch of lips set off incredible power of pyro coming inside Mai herself. Then, she could feel his tongue go right inside her, just swimming all over her teeth, gums, and all around her tongue.

Mai soon fell head in heels over the kiss as she leaned her head back and rolling her tongue inside them, therefore making the kiss much deeper between them. It was a classic battle of tongue warfare it seemed. Only one tongue was gonna stand out tall. Their passionate moans drove them crazy and it was steaming up the entire community attending Jack's Bar.

And then to enhance the drunken kiss, Kyo's hand suddenly reached down and got a good handful of Mai's succulent rear. At first, she didn't like it when perverts would try to touch her body without knowing it, but knowing that she was drunk like Kyo was, she was bound to let it slide for the time being. They soon broke the kiss off a little bit before Mai looked at him with a delectable smile.

"Mmmmmmm... you like to play dirty, huh?" Mai smiled seductively right to Kyo's face with a purr.

"You know I've been begging for me to do that..." Kyo smiled with a sly fox-kind of personality.

"Nice..." Mai said, just biting her lip with a sexy blush, "Take me in the bathroom."

"Will do..." Kyo smiled a bit devilishly as he took Mai's hand and found the nearest bathroom. That way, she locked the door and continued their hot and heavy make-out session. And to the surprise of everyone, their make-out session for the night turned out to be a lot more hotter than hell themselves.

**The next morning after...**

Andy Bogard somehow came inside Mac's Bar. Suddenly, he had a very concerned look on his face, like he was really missing something important. He then looked right at the bartender. That very same bartender that served both his fiancee and Kyo last night.

"Hey you... have you seen Mai somewhere?" Andy said to the bartender.

"You know come to think of it, Mai was actually here not too long ago and I guess maybe she left. She was having a drink though." The bartender spoke to the younger Bogard brother.

"That's good. But you know... it's sorta weird since I never seen her came home last night. I'm starting to look worried here." Andy said as he thought of the slightest yet worst thing that could happen to his fiancee Mai.

"No kidding, all girls are like that. They somehow drink like a sick drunk and somehow, they never know which way is their house in the middle of the night. It's like watching a fucked-up episode of Full House, except that everyone is still sober." The bartender bragged once again.

"Maybe she's with Yuri at the Sakazaki dojo. I'll go find her..." Andy said as he was about to leave for a minute, but somehow turned back, "Hey guy, you got a bathroom around here, because I got a feeling I may not make it by the time I get to the dojo."

"Oh, go right ahead. No one's using it." The bartender said with a pleased smile.

"Thanks, bro." Andy replied as he made a rush for the bathroom.

But the surprise he was about to get wasn't that pretty. When Andy finally got to the bathroom, he opened the door...

...turned the lights on...

...and started to look right down at the sight before him. His hurried look soon turned into shock and a hint of anger.

"MAI!?" Andy yelled out as he looked right at the image with his eyes popped, "WHAT IN THE HELL'S GOING ON?!"

The image Andy was looking at was the image of Kyo Kusanagi and Mai Shiranui looking very sweaty and not to mention in the buff. What was worse than that was the fact that Kyo had Mai pinned to the ground with Kyo's leather jacket and Mai's red ninja outfit covering their whole sweaty bodies. And the fact that both of them were panting was the reason that they did a lot more than making out. Andy's anger suddenly turned to Kyo as the flamebringer looked up to him with such shock.

"KYO? WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY FIANCEE, YOU BASTARD?" Andy yelled out at Kyo furiously.

Struggling to find an answer himself, Kyo looked down to Mai, who looked too much spent to even talked to her now pissed-off boyfriend and looked right at Andy with such fear and panic in his face. So as a backup plan, Kyo managed to give out a nervous smile to Andy.

"Uh... rape?" Kyo smiled embarrassingly as in the most cheesiest effect possible...

...the "Seinfeld" music started to play as a touch of humor. But Andy wasn't laughing, words couldn't express what he had now witnessed, so Kyo did something about it. Kyo beat the living shit out of Andy and stuffed him in the garbage can on his way to a local dumpster near Philadelphia. As a result, Kyo told Terry that his brother went missing and that he lied to him that Andy broke off the engagement with Mai. Kyo then finally got reception on his cellphone and broke up with Yuki, who went on a insane asylum before then.

Kyo finally found his hot arm candy in Mai and suffice it to say that Mai found a sexy sugar daddy in Kyo. And it shows how drunken encounters can go a long way of what Sake can do to you. Good night.

* * *

**This was perhaps the weirdest King of Fighters fic I have ever wrote in my life. I'm not gonna lie, it was weird and yet so much funny. Don't worry, I had to tone down the sex, just enough to make it a T rating. Meanwhile, read and review! *toasts glass in the air and drinks it***


End file.
